


Tinsel

by Jecari



Series: Buddiemas 2019 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12 days of Buddie, Buddiemas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Moving In Together, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: “You have amazing parenting skills,” Buck tells him, the sound of his own voice surprising him because he doesn’t know where that came from.Eddie’s chest shakes as he chuckles. “Yours aren’t bad either.”The comment wakes butterflies in his belly– different ones than the ones Eddie usually gives him but just as delightful. He looks up at his boyfriend who’s already watching him.“You mean that?” Buck can’t stop himself from asking.“Yes, I mean that Evan,” Eddie replies, smiling again. “You’re good with Christopher and I already told you, I trust you more than anyone else when it comes to him.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567324
Comments: 6
Kudos: 215





	Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of 12 days of [Buddiemas ](https://buddiemas.tumblr.com/) is here! 
> 
> Prompt: Tinsel
> 
> Hope you like it! ♥

“Alright, kid, time to get ready for bed!”

A lot of kids would have complained or argued with that but Buck watches a smile spread across Christopher’s face as he gets on his feet and disappears into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

“I’ve never seen anyone so happy to go to bed,” he laughs while Eddie turns the TV off.

The man laughs, too, and stands up. “That’s all thanks to you,” he replies holding his hand out.

Buck takes it and lets his boyfriend pull him up from the couch. Eddie tugs a little too hard so Buck’s body ends up pressed against his before he quickly kisses his lips.

“Story time?” Eddie smiles after pulling away.

“Let’s do this,” Buck replies, grinning.

Eddie’s hand finds his and squeezes it. He doesn’t let go as he drags Buck toward Christopher’s room. There, they find the kid already in bed, covers up to his chin.

Buck lets out a content sigh, smiling brighter than he’s ever been, as he settles on Christopher’s bed. Long legs stretched parallel to his small body and back against the headboard, he watches Eddie sit down on the other side of the bed, close to Christopher’s feet on which he rests a hand, mirroring Buck’s smile.

“Everyone’s settled?” Eddie asks, kneeling quickly to take off his glasses before planting a kiss on his forehead. Before sitting back, he plants one on Buck’s cheek too.

“Yes!” The kid excitedly replies as Buck just nods in answer.

Story time… As much as Buck loves Eddie and going out on dates with him, these moments are his favorites. It might not mean a lot to other people, it might seem normal, but to him, they mean the world. They fill his heart with a feeling he can’t quite grasp, something new and unfamiliar that has him smiling non-stop. Happiness… Is this what it feels like?

“Who’s starting tonight?”

Christopher hums as he thinks about his reply. It’s a habit they formed months ago when one night Christopher stayed at Buck’s and forgot his storybook at home. The kid cried, claiming he needed his bedtime story to fall asleep. Eddie was working an extra shift and Buck just blurted out the first thing he could think about. He declared that they didn’t need a book and could make up their own story which piqued Christopher’s curiosity and made him stop crying. After that night, not one book has been touched when Buck is the one putting the kid to bed. Eventually, Eddie joined them, and it’s now part of their nightly routine, Christopher doesn’t even seem to mind that his father moves his bed time up by thirty minutes every time Buck stays the night.

“Daddy’s!”

Buck frowns in confusion at Christopher’s answer and uses his fingers to keep track of the mental list he makes. The kid started the story the night before, Eddie last weekend… It’s his turn. Looking up from his fingers, Buck opens his mouth to argue, but he catches his boyfriend smiling happily as he clears his throat for show and straightens in his spot on the bed. Buck stays silent, shrugging at himself and listens to the man start the story.

“Once upon a time, in a very cold land where snow never melted, lived a…” Eddie trails off and looks at Christopher, quickly moving his eyebrows up and down to signal him that it’s his turn.

Christopher looks up, humming again as he thinks. “A little elf, named… Bucky?”

Pursing his lips and narrowing his eyes, Buck looks around him, looking for inspiration. He finds it on the hallway wall across from the door and smiles.

“Tinsel,” he declares to which Eddie and Christopher nod. “Tinsel had pointy ears, big gray eyes, and the cutest smile…” He continues, smiling at Eddie to tell him it’s his turn.

Eddie returns his smile then bites his lips as he thinks. “Silver was Tinsel’s favorite color, she liked the way it shined and it fit her bright personality, so it was the only color she wore from head to toe.”

Next to Buck, Christopher gasps at that, catching his attention so he looks at him. “Even her hat?”

“Even her hat,” Eddie nods.

“But elves wear green and red,” the kid frowns, “not silver.”

His eyes leaving the confused child, Buck looks at Eddie. Their eyes meet and his boyfriend instantly understands his silent question. He nods in answer.

“Not Tinsel,” he declares, his eyes back on Christopher. “She is different and sometimes the other elves make fun of her for that.”

Buck doesn’t choose his words randomly, he carefully thinks about them before speaking. The day before, Christopher came back crying from school, and after hours of hugging and soothing words from both Eddie and Buck, he calmed down and finally told them what happened. Kids can be so mean…

“I thought elves were nice,” Christopher pouts.

“Oh, they are,” Eddie reassures him, patting the kid’s leg, “but silver is new to them, they don’t understand Tinsel.”

“Because she’s different?” the kid asks before yawning.

Eddie nods. “Yes, but some elves actually like that about her, and even if Tinsel is sometimes sad, she realizes that being different isn’t a bad thing.”

“Absolutely,” Buck intervenes, his hands reaching for Christopher’s hair, “because being different is her strength, it’s what makes her special. It’s actually why Santa noticed her. He loves green and red, but Tinsel— she sparkles and she’s the best little elf Santa has ever met.”

You are the best kid I’ve ever met, Buck wants to add but he stops himself. Not that he doesn’t mean it, he does, but a part of him is scared he would be overstepping if he said that out loud. So, Buck uses these stories to tell him how much he loves him and how much he’s proud of him. The look that Christopher and Eddie send him tells him they both get it.

“Besides,” Eddie’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts, “every little elf is different, but together? They make the best team ever and—”

Christopher cuts him. “Like you and Bucky, and Hen and Bobby and Chimney. You are all different but you are the best team together.”

“Yeah, like us,” Eddie huffs, “and like you and your friends. Do you understand?”

“I think I do,” Christopher nods as he yawns again. “Everyone is different.”

“Not just different,” Buck shakes his head, “special.”

The kid smiles up at Buck before asking more about Tinsel the elf. Now that the introductions with the main character of their story are made, Eddie starts on the actual plot. Buck tries to stay focused on what he’s saying, but it’s hard when his heart is leaping in his chest, butterflies fluttering in his stomach and jaw hurting from smiling so much. As his boyfriend’s voice lulls him to sleep, he catches himself thinking about how he hopes this never ends.

Buck only realizes he’s fallen asleep when he’s woken up by a gentle touch on his arm and Eddie’s voice whispering his name. He slowly blinks, confused by his surroundings at first, until the fog around his brain dissipates and he notices the kid next to him. He instantly smiles.

“What happened to Tinsel?” He asks Eddie who laughs softly and shakes his head.

“She travelled the world, hidden in Santa’s sack and made a lot of friends,” his boyfriend replies. He stands up from when he was crouching next to the bed, holding out his hands as he grins at him.

It’s something Eddie does a lot— talk with his body instead of words— and Buck finds it very endearing. He smiles back at him as he slides his fingers into his boyfriend’s hand and lets him drag him to his bedroom. There, they both change into their pajamas and settle under the covers.

As usual, Buck finds himself with his head on Eddie’s chest, ear pressed against his chest, where is heart beats, and the man wraps one of his arms around his shoulders, resting his hand on his bicep. The other one finds Buck’s and lets him toy with his fingers.

“You have amazing parenting skills,” Buck tells him, the sound of his own voice surprising him because he doesn’t know where that came from.

Eddie’s chest shakes as he chuckles. “Yours aren’t bad either.”

The comment wakes butterflies in his belly– different ones than the ones Eddie usually gives him but just as delightful. He looks up at his boyfriend who’s already watching him.

“You mean that?” Buck can’t stop himself from asking.

“Yes, I mean that Evan,” Eddie replies, smiling again. “You’re good with Christopher and I already told you, I trust you more than anyone else when it comes to him.”

Buck grins at him, ignoring the tears of joy that brings in his eyes and shuffles on the bed until he’s in a better position to kiss his boyfriend. The hand resting on his arm slides to the small of his back and pushes it. Taking the hint, Buck climbs on Eddie’s lap, straddling him without pulling his lips away from his boyfriend’s. The kiss is slow and wet but still leaves them breathless.

“Move in with us,” Eddie blurts out, looking as surprised as Buck feels, “I mean– we– we could wait until the holidays are over, but you could start bringing stuff over and spend more nights here. You’re already here a lot but it’s not enough, I want more of this– of the three of us. I talked with Chris and he’s okay with it, but if you think it’s too soon we–”

Eddie speaks so fast Buck’s brain hardly follows but the way his heart is pounding in his chest tells him he doesn’t need his stupid brain right now. He leans down, plants a kiss on Eddie’s forehead to calm him down and takes his head between his hands.

“Okay–” He can only answer before Eddie sits up and kisses him senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my beta [ bisexualbucks ](https://bisexualbucks.tumblr.com/) who did an amazing job, as always! ♥
> 
> Find me on [ Tumblr ](https://depthandcharacter.tumblr.com) and don't hesitate to drop prompts in my askbox!
> 
> Comments and Kuddos are highly appreciated. Your kind words make my days ♥


End file.
